1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of acquiring vehicle contents based on a cloud service, and a method of displaying the vehicle contents, and particularly, to a automotive electronic device and a system for displaying vehicle contents employing the method
2. Background of the Invention
Future vehicles equipped with multimedia systems and artificial intelligence are implemented using conversion technologies that incorporate electric, electronic and information communications technologies into vehicles so as to realize the vehicle as safe and comfort high-end mobile space, information communications technologies for developing vehicles into high-end information devices, and corresponding visible and invisible multimedia information technologies.
The development of multimedia technologies based on a vehicle network has led to the introduction of more comfortable and convenient vehicles providing customers with final infortainment.
Such evolution of vehicles is inevitably leading to the development of information transmission technologies for drivers.
Currently, a display device installed in a vehicle is the core of an HMI (human machine interface) that provide drivers with not just TV images but also useful information, such as car conditions, control upon convenience devices, navigation, telematics, and the like.
However, the product cycle of a head unit installed in a vehicle is generally similar to the product cycle of the vehicle. This is because it is difficult to update the hardware and software of the head unit and so the latest IT and CE technologies cannot be continuously used in the vehicle.
Several solutions for the above problem have been suggested as follows.
First, there is a method that allows a head unit to use an application of a smart phone. Here, a smart phone is connected to the head unit, a mobile application of the smart phone transmits application data to the head unit, and the head unit performs rendering upon the data.
However, this method is disadvantageous in that when an application is added to the smart phone, the head unit has to have a module implemented to receive, process and display data from the added application.
Another limitation of this method is that when an application transmits generic data for several cloud services to the head unit, data and UIs displayable by the head unit are limited.
Secondly, there is a method of using an open platform-based head unit. In this method, the head unit directly downloads an application (app) from an application store or the like.
This method, however, is disadvantageous in that a user, when updating the application, has to additionally perform the process of downloading and updating the application from the application store.
Thirdly, a method that allows a head unit to receive a cloud service via a web browser is suggested. Here, the head unit directly accesses a cloud service via a web browser.
However, the above method is limited in that contents that violate driving restrictions, the contents contained in a web service being currently provided, cannot be verified.
Moreover, no web service provides an HMI being applicable to vehicles.
Therefore, there is the need for a head unit capable of always maintaining the latest functionality and providing contents in compliance with local driving restrictions.